


Car Ride

by veryanonymoususer



Category: BgA
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Smut, bga - Freeform, juju - Freeform, junstin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 20:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10521144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veryanonymoususer/pseuds/veryanonymoususer
Summary: Jeungri and J-lite run into a sticky ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) situation when they realize that they're short a seat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This fic is in no way trying to jeopardize or offend Justin’s marriage and/or Jun’s relationship if he’s dating anyone. I cannot apologize enough to wonderful Sasha, and please forgive me, Jun and Justin, if one day you guys ever lay eyes upon this fic. Bless your souls.
> 
> Disclaimer two: This is my first lemon. I never realized how difficult writing them could be, especially the kiss scenes lol. Rip.

“And that’s a wrap!”

Cheers and whoops erupted as the WongFu Productions and RHPC crews dispersed through the warehouse, weaving through an assortment of tripods, light stands, clothing racks and wires strewn across the concrete floor. The sun’s rays streamed through the overhead windows, illuminating colorful sets and people posing for group pictures while overlapping conversations echoed across the large building.

As the teams packed their equipment into the vans to take to their next filming location at Feria nightclub, they found that they were one seat short, obstructed by a bulky stabilizer that extended from the trunk.

“What is this? Some smutty fanfiction prompt to make gay boy band members sit on each other’s laps?” R. O. P. laughed.

The other members of BgA snickered, but their laughs died down fast when they realized that the scenario might be their only option.

“…Come on guys, anything?” P-dragon pleaded, voice tinged with desperation, “The fanservice is getting a little too real.”

The boys stared at each other in silence, and their eyes shifted nervously as the weight of their impending doom set in.

 

“Not it!” Daeyang and R. O. P. shouted simultaneously, sprawling into the car and wrestling for shotgun. “You can’t catch me, gay thoughts!” P-dragon hooted, diving into the driver’s seat. “Sorry, buddy,” J-lite winked at Jeungri, ruthlessly shoving his way past the maknae and claiming a spot in the back seat.

Jeungri stood and watched in dismay as his hyungs screamed over each other like prepubescent boys and asked himself for the eighth time that day why he had agreed to this.

* * *

 

 

Jeungri wanted to go home.

Loud snores and occasional snorts sounded through the car’s cramped quarters as the LA streets rushed by. Sweat rolled down his neck, the heat of the California sun not working in favor for the poor k-pop idol.

And to top it off, he was sitting in J-lite’s lap.

Jeungri sighed again.

“Hey boo, shouldn’t you be grateful to be sitting on the one and only J-lite?” he wiggled his eyebrows and stretched his arms up behind his back.

Jeungri scowled, “This is never happening again, okay? No wonder you were banned from variety shows.” Jeungri adjusted his position, trying to make the 93 minutes of traffic and obnoxious snoring more bearable.

“Stop that.”

“Stop what?” Jeungri shifted, looking back.

“ _That_ ” J-lite hissed.

“…Why? I’m just trying to get comfortable,” Jeungri questioned. He scooted back slightly.

“ _Because_.”

“You’re gonna have to be a little clearer than that, hyung,” Jeungri teased, rolling his hips back. He stopped mid roll when he felt something that was _definitely_ not there before.

J-lite’s breath hitched and his ears flushed pink. He quickly countered, “the road’s shaky, okay? It’s the friction! Friction, I tell you!”

“…Uh huh, sure” Jeungri smirked. Suddenly, these fanfic-esque circumstances didn’t seem so bad anymore.

Jeungri ground his hips down and the faintest moan escaped from J-lite’s lips. His hand flew across his mouth and he whispered fiercely, “I swear to _God,_ you little shit if you don’t stop I’ll - ”

“You’ll what?” Jeungri could definitely get used to this.

“I’ll have to punish you,” J-lite managed, still trying to keep his breathing under control.

“Ooh, kinky,” Jeungri grinned.

“Can you two keep it down back there?!” P-dragon yelled.

“Yeah, I’m just helping J-lite with something! He seems a bit lonely,” Jeungri called back, rolling his hips and turning to smile cheekily at J-lite’s face that had lost all signs of composure.

Needless to say, the rest of the ride was with no doubt some of the best moments of Jeungri’s life and arguably some of the worst for J-lite.

* * *

 

 

“Hey, what are we gonna do about this?!” J-lite whispered to Jeungri.

The car had slowed to a stop in front of the nightclub and crew members were beginning to unpack their equipment.

“Oh, your raging hard-on? Dunno,” Jeungri shrugged.

“Okay, how about you walk in front of me until we get inside and we never speak of this again,” J-lite said, eyes scanning the people outside to find a possible escape route.

“Deal,” Jeungri said. He himself was unsure if they had taken the ship too far, for the line between fiction and reality was beginning to blur.

The pair awkwardly removed themselves from the cramped car and shuffled across the parking lot, avoiding eye contact and cutting straight to the double doors. They took a right and then a left into the men’s bathroom, spacious and resounding with tiles lined from floor to ceiling. 

“Bye bye, hyung! Have fun!” Jeungri blew a kiss. As he turned to leave, he felt a hand grasp firmly onto his wrist.

“…Wait,” J-lite said, averting his eyes from Jeungri.

“My god, the rest of the team is waiting for us. Just take care of your business and-“

“I said I would have to punish you, right? And I follow through with my words,” J-lite smirked, closing the distance between himself and the maknae.

“Umm,” Jeungri gulped.

“Less speaking, more doing,” J-lite’s eyes glinted as he harshly tugged Jeungri into the farthest stall from the entrance, turning him around and slamming his back against the bathroom door.

He pinned Jeungri’s wrists above him and roughly grabbed his jaw, forcing the younger to face him. Jeungri’s breathing faltered and for the first time, he noticed how truly handsome J-lite was. His cool brown eyes were tilted up at just the right angle, laugh lines adorning the corners and black bangs hanging effortlessly in front.  Jeungri’s heart hammered in his chest as he watched J-lite’s gaze drop from his eyes down. Their lips brushed together and J-lite ran his tongue over the lower, asking for entrance. Jeungri parted his lips and the two met in a clash of tongues and teeth. J-lite placed a hand at the small of Jeungri’s back and tugged him closer, biting and sucking with the younger reciprocating to every touch. Jeungri hooked his leg around J-lite’s waist and his skin prickled with electricity as their tongues rolled together, demanding and fighting and crushed against the other.

The two drew apart, gasping for air with hot breaths mingling in the small space between them.

J-lite tilted his head and drew his tongue along the curve of Jeungri’s ear, nibbling on the delicate skin and earning a soft moan from the younger. He dropped sloppy kisses down the expanse of Jeungri’s neck to his collarbone while his hands moved to hastily unbutton the maknae’s crisp white shirt and toss it to the side. J-lite’s hands ran across the boy’s smooth chest, his finger grazing across Jeungri’s nipple and his tongue dragging lazily across the other.

“H-hyung-” Jeungri gasped. J-lite hummed in response and flicked his tongue at the pert nipple. His long digits tugged and twisted at the other, leaving the sensitive skin underneath him flushed and hot. Jeungri’s breath came in ragged pants but J-lite had no plans of stopping. His hand trailed down the younger’s abdomen and fleetingly grazed over Jeungri’s hardness.

Suddenly, the bathroom door slammed open and the tapping of the intruder’s footsteps echoed across the room. Jeungri’s eyes widened and he whispered urgently, “J-lite, let’s pause for now okay? Our reputations would be ruined if someone catches us here.”

“Well maybe next time you should think of the consequences before misbehaving, Jeungri-ah,” J-lite replied smugly.

He tightened his hand over the boy’s erection, and Jeungri had to bite down on his lip to keep from crying out. J-lite continued to palm the maknae’s hardness while his tongue left glistening wet trails over Jeungri’s abused nipples. Almost against his will, Jeungri’s hips ground forward, begging for more contact.

“Someone’s a little eager,” J-lite teased, and Jeungri looked away, cheeks blushing a deep crimson.

J-lite unzipped Jeungri’s pants and began stroking the bulge straining against the younger’s boxers. Jeungri squirmed and squeezed his eyes close to try to restrain himself from reacting to the tension that had begun to knot at the base of his stomach, but he couldn’t help but yearn for the older’s touch directly on his flesh.

A few feet away from their stall, the stranger began washing their hands, and Jeungri inwardly thanked the running water for masking his increasingly audible whimpers.

J-lite began to suck Jeungri’s nipples more heatedly, alternating between licking and tugging at the perky tips and scraping his teeth lightly over the sensitive areas.  He stuck his hand into Jeungri’s boxers and roughly grabbed at the length before running his thumb firmly over the slit and simultaneously biting down at Jeungri’s nipple. Jeungri let out a deep moan before clasping his hand over his mouth, eyes widening in fear.

The sink turned off.

The pair froze in place and awaited their fate, anticipating the stranger barging in and catching them half-naked with faces painted in guilt and sweat.

“Yo, that’s some sweet porn you’re watching! Keep it up bro!”

The two let out a silent sigh of relief. “Thanks man!” J-lite called back.

As the stranger left the bathroom, J-lite stepped back to admire his work on the “golden” maknae. Jeungri had been reduced to a mess of pants and glistening skin. His lips were parted slightly, eyes half-lidded, and his burgundy hair clung to his damp forehead.

“Suck,” J-lite commanded, sticking two fingers in front of Jeungri. Jeungri glanced uncertainly at his hyung before his expression took a complete one-eighty. He smirked deviously and took up the challenge, engulfing J-lite’s fingers in wet heat and running his tongue from the base to the tips of J-lite’s fingers before removing his lips with a lewd pop. He kept his eyes locked on J-lite’s and bobbed his head up and down, making obscene slurping sounds and coating the two digits in a thick layer of saliva.   

J-lite’s mouth ran dry.

“Okay wow, was not expecting that,” J-lite said, eyes still unblinking. Jeungri held up a peace sign and smiled, cocking his head to the side.

J-lite shook his head, not knowing anymore what tricks this boy still had up his sleeve. “Turn around, you little shit” he ordered. Jeungri obediently complied, laying hands flat against the stall door and sticking his bare ass in the air after kicking away his pants.

J-lite prepared his moistened fingers at Jeungri’s entrance. “Tell me if you need me to stop, okay? I’ll start slow, but this might be uncomfortable at first,” J-lite said. Jeungri nodded and glanced back to see the first finger disappear into his entrance.

Jeungri winced. J-lite, keeping a close watch on Jeungri’s expression, pumped his finger excruciatingly slowly to make sure the younger could adjust to the new sensation. After some time, J-lite increased his pace and Jeungri found himself grinding back against J-lite’s hand impatiently.

“More,” Jeungri breathed, eyes dipping down in embarrassment at his own desire.

“No need to be shy, Jeungri,” J-lite grinned.

He inserted a second finger into the warm, tight crevice and thrusted faster, Jeungri’s cheeks clenching against the scissoring digits. Jeungri saw stars each time J-lite’s fingers were rammed against his prostate, and whimpers and loud moans sounded across the spacious room. Precum dripped down Jeungri’s cock and splattered shamelessly on the bathroom floor, collecting in a small puddle beneath the pair.

“J-lite, I think I’m close-” Jeungri gasped. Abruptly, J-lite pulled out, making Jeungri frown at the sudden absence.

“Nah, we’re saving that for the real deal,” J-lite beamed.

The elder fished out a bottle of lube from his jacket pocket.

Jeungri raised an eyebrow.

“Don’t ask.”

J-lite unbuckled, pushing his pants and underwear down to his knees, and slathered the clear substance over his dick before taking a seat at the toilet. “Come here and turn so I can see your face, Jeungri-ah,” J-lite beckoned.

Jeungri walked towards J-lite, the dim bathroom lights accentuating the maknae’s pale exposed skin and veined arms.

“Have a good one, hyung,” he winked. He straddled J-lite and reached back to grip the elder’s dick and  guide it to his entrance. He inhaled deeply and with eyelashes trembling, sank inch by inch down its length to the very base.

Jeungri gasped and breathed unsteadily, adjusting to the new girth that filled him.

“Shit Jeungri, you’re so tight,” J-lite exhaled.

Breathing settled, Jeungri gripped onto J-lite’s shoulders and gazed at him with eyes glazed with lust. “Gonna start moving now…”

Jeungri straightened his legs and raised himself almost to the tip of J-lite’s dick before easing down once again. J-lite groaned, trying to restrain himself from bucking his hips up into the younger.

Jeungri lifted himself once more and slammed down forcefully, breath catching at the sudden impact.

“God, Jeungri, I can’t take this anymore,” J-lite managed. He moved his hands to grip Jeungri’s  slender hips and thrusted hard, burying himself to the hilt in the supple and translucent skin before him. A strangled moan caught in Jeungri’s throat, and he threw his head back with sweat dripping from burgundy strands.

J-lite pulled Jeungri’s hips down harder and faster, pounding mercilessly and snapping their hips together in sharp thrusts. He sucked onto Jeungri’s neck, tasting salt, and nipped at the pale flesh. “F-fuck,” Jeungri choked out as he rocked his hips in rhythm to J-lite’s thrusts.

The sounds of skin slapping against skin echoed loudly across the room and the smell of sex hung heavy in the air.  J-lite wrapped a hand around Jeungri’s arousal and pumped in time, watching as the maknae arched his back, stripped bare and vulnerable with incoherent whimpers escaping his lips. Jeungri squeezed his eyes shut and dug his nails into J-lite’s back, each delicious sensation overlapping and multiplying until he could sense nothing but the elder’s touch that set his skin ablaze and tore him apart at the same time.

“Jeungri, you’re s-so – ah- beautiful,” J-lite rasped. Their lips met in a wet mess of teeth and tongue, their rhythm accelerated and fell apart. Moans ripped from Jeungri’s throat with each thrust that hit him just right, his chest tightening and his skin melting as everything around him began to dissolve.

“I-I’m – ah- fuck!” Jeungri cried, “Justin!” With one final thrust, the heat building low in his abdomen burst. Crashing waves of pleasure tore through his body and he came in hot spurts, milky white splattering across J-lite’s chest. The sudden tightness that clamped down on him and the sound of his name on Jeungri’s tongue sent J-lite tumbling over the edge of release. He saw only white hot ecstasy, biting down onto Jeungri’s collarbone to muffle his scream.

 

“Jun Sung-ah?” J-lite asked, opening bleary eyes to the maknae’s warm brown orbs.

“Yes?”

J-lite crooked a smile, “remind me that we have to share seats more often.”

* * *

 

 

“What took you guys so long? Must’ve been one giant dong,” R. O. P. laughed.

The pair exchanged glances as J-lite’s hand lightly grazed over Jeungri’s butt.

“I guess you could say that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for bearing with the extreme OOC-ness and terrible smut. Now I’m going to go hide in a hole and never write about two nonfictional characters (who can read English and fanfics) having sex again. :’)


End file.
